


Cheerleader Tradition

by Rangus4279



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangus4279/pseuds/Rangus4279
Summary: When Kim hears about a tradition among senior cheerleaders, she decides to share that tradition with her best-friend since pre-K, and boyfriend. This will be my first LEMON, please let me know what you think, R&R.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 7





	Cheerleader Tradition

Cheerleader Tradition  
Middleton Highschool  
The door in the Middleton Mad Dogs locker room burst open aggressively, as a young couple barrels through the newly created opening. The one whose ass acted as the battering ram, was wearing the Middleton Highschool Winter Cheerleader uniform, and was none other than teen heroine, Kim Possible. She was currently engaged in her third favorite activity, kissing her boyfriend. Kim could never get enough of devouring the man’s luscious lips. They have been dating since the beginning of her senior year of highschool, and she has never felt anything as powerful as the feelings she has for him, for anyone. He is a man that owns her heart, and he guards it jealously, yet tenderly, like a baby hatchling. She knows, believes it with her entire being, he would never do anything that would cause harm to her heart, he would rather die first, before hurting her. Kimberly Anne Possible, may not be sure of a lot of things; where she would go to school when she graduated, [which depends entirely upon where he will be going to school], when he would ask her to change her name to his, [a question, that in her opinion has but one answer], when they will begin trying for children, [she isn’t sure just yet, but she will definitely enjoy the practice of making them]; but one thing she is sure of, Ronald Daniel Stoppable, loves her more than life itself. Another thing she can be sure of, she loves him just as much as he loves her, that is an unequivocal fact in her mind, it is the foundation of her entire being.  
Kim and Ron make it through the door, before he abruptly turns, and using his now stronger arm, slams the door closed. He reverses them both, hoisting her up to pin her back against the door. She wraps her strong, athletic gams around his torso, pulling him harder into her, making sure to grind her swampy cunt against his mighty log. Kim moans into his mouth as she feels his clothed cock, pressing urgently against her equally clothed pussy.  
“Oh, Ronnie,” Kim groans, when he moves away from her lips to suck and lick her neck. Her arms wrap around his neck, allowing her fingers to thread their way through his golden locks, will our children have his hair or mine, his eyes or mine, she wondered? Her mind filled with images of blonde-haired, green-eyed little boys, and red-haired, brown-eyed little girls, and that thought alone nearly made her climax.  
It also reminded her of the true reason, she brought him in here, and that was to get some practice with the second favorite activity she does with her boyfriend: sucking his big cock. Kim disengaged from Ron before pressing against his shoulders just enough to push him away slightly. Tonight, the Middleton Mad Dogs football team were travelling to an Away game in Denver, and Kim had heard of a certain tradition Senior Cheerleaders performed for their boyfriends, before their first Away game, whether or not they were on the team.  
Kim placed her feet back on the floor, grabbed Ron by the open panels of his letter jacket, and pulled him deeper into the cheerleader locker room, after she made sure the door was locked of course. Kim brought them to a bench in the second row of lockers, and sat down, looking up at Ron with smoldering lust in her eyes, barely held in check. The lockers were close enough to each other and the benches that she could lean him back against them, and still have plenty of access to her fourth favorite physical attribute of Ron Stoppable, after his beautiful, mahogany eyes, his big, cute, lickable ears, and his silver tongue, that leads to her third and first favorite activity with her boyfriend, making-out and eating her pussy, respectively.  
Ron hurriedly discarded his athletic jacket, leaving him in only his untucked, Middleton #7 football jersey, mock turtle-neck, tan cargo pants, and sneakers. Kim pushed his shirts up to move them out of her way, and openly drooled over the well-defined six-pack, her man had developed over the years. It was a combination of the work out from missions, the secret training he has been undergoing since returning from Yamanouchi a couple of years ago, training that Kim was now able to join him in, now that she knew about it, and the conditioning he underwent to be in shape for football, that gave him this body.  
Kim was not blinded by her love for him, she knew he was not the most handsome man in school, there were a couple of boys in her class that she considered better looking than him. She does not give a fuck about that, at least, not anymore, those boys she considers better looking than him, did not go to a rainforest to get a rare flower to prevent her from embarrassing herself to death. They were not there for her, during any of the hundreds of missions she went on, to prevent a circus of freaks from taking over the world, and in the process, save her life more times than even she knew about. They were not there for her when she was at her lowest, the night of the Diablo attack when she was betrayed by her boyfriend. Who turned out to be a synthodrone, placed in her life by her arch-nemesis to try and break up her relationship with her best friend, the man whose stomach she was running her tongue over right now. This man, had been there, done that, and never asked for anything from her except to see her happy, except that one night in the store room of Bueno Nacho, when he bravely put his heart on the line and said, “Out there… In here,” those words, could four simple words ever have meant so much to her, with them, Ron opened her eyes to see that everything she had been searching for was right in front of her.  
“Mm, KP,” Ron murmured with a pant.  
Kim continued to run her tongue over the exposed skin of this man, planting kisses at random, as her memories faded with one last thought, let other girls pine for movie star looks on boys whose main responsibility is to keep their room clean, Ron Stoppable is a man, a real man. She pauses to run her tongue along the rim of his navel, while looking up at him with loving, lustful eyes, and a mischievous grin, Kim’s hands go to work on his pants.  
Kim starts by cupping his balls through the pants and his boxers, she can feel the length and girth of his staff, as she runs her hand up to his belt. A gift she got him, for their half-a-versary last month, there are times she shudders about that period, she lost her memory because of some bullshit from Dr. Drakken, which nearly cost her everything. Ron is my everything, and when I finally got my memory back, I said, “I think, I love you,” with my Ronnie, there’s nothing to think about. Kim pulls back from him for a second to look him in the eyes, and with a tear in her eye from thinking about losing him, she declares, “I love you, Ron Stoppable,” then adds to let him know how much, “and I can’t wait to become Mrs. Kim Stoppable, someday.”  
Ron leans down and kisses her tenderly, before pulling back to return her stare, “I love you, too, Kim Possible,” then leans forward to whisper in her ear, “and I’ve already got the ring, just need to find the proper time to ask you.”  
“Yes,” Kim answered immediately, and at his confusion, explains her outburst, “yes, Ron, I will marry you, there will never be another answer,” she grabs his freckled cheek and gives him, her own tender kiss, and states intensely, “not ever.”  
They just shared a smile, before Kim pushed him back up to resume her goal of seeing his cock. Kim returns to licking his navel, while she unbuckles his belt, opens his button, slides down his zipper, and pulls his cargos down to his ankles. The pants are loose enough for Ron to pull a sneaker out of a leg for a wider stance, and Kim quickly returns to fondling him through his boxers. Just the feel of him in her hand, through the barrier of his underwear, is enough to saturate her panties with her nectar. He’s so warm down here, she marveled, not for the first time, before plunging her hand through the piss-hole to finally lay her hand on his manhood, and gently began to stroke him, his penis is so hard (do I do this to him?) and yet it’s so soft, (I can feel his strength, his power, I’ve always felt so safe and protected when I was with him, before we began dating.) this will be the instrument that makes me a mother.  
Kim threads his solid cock through the opening of his boxers and leans in to smell him. Her hand begins to pump his seven-and-a-half by one inch dick, while licking and kissing the rest of the way down his abdomen. She impatiently pulled his boxers down, to pool at his feet and begins to plant butterfly kisses from the tip of his erection, down to his scrotum, kissing both of his testicles with reverent joy. These orbs of life would one day, be responsible for making her deepest, most fulfilling fantasy a reality. Someday, this man would perform a miracle, he would transform her into a woman, he would turn her into a wife, and he would do what villains have been trying to do for years, make Kim Possible stop fighting them, when he would slide his staff inside her, and turn her into a mother.  
Kim gave both of his balls a tongue-bath, coating them in her saliva, “Yes… Kim,” he hissed, while running his fingers through her hair, before reaching down to caress her cheek.  
Kim looked up at him with every scrap of love she could convey to him, through her eyes, this was far from the first blow-job she has given him, since they began dating. There is a reason, why this is her second favorite hobby to do with Ron. The first one was the night of their first Valentine’s Day, while they were in Paris, and it quickly became a very common thing between them. Especially since he has no qualms about using his mouth on her, they are not ready to go all the way, but they get tons of pleasure from using their mouths and hands on each other. My Ronnie can damn near turn me into a puddle of goo with that silver tongue of his, Kim’s pussy, was dripping down her legs just thinking about the last time he performed cunnilingus on her. Last night. What is more is neither of them see it as anything more than a physical act of love, a way to show each other, in a physical sense how much they love each other.  
Kim began to run her tongue up his shaft, she was licking his cock like an all-day sucker. When she reached the mushroom cap, she flicked her tongue on the underside, before swirling it in circles all around her boyfriend’s tip. She reached the piss-slit, and could already taste the pre-cum, an amuse-bouche to the tasty treat she was looking forward to in a few minutes. While swallowing semen was an acquired taste, Kim Possible had definitely acquired it since she started letting her boyfriend cum in her mouth, I love Ron’s jism, it’s just so creamy and decadent, and it feels divine sliding down my throat.  
That thought makes Kim impatient to taste her man’s essence, so keeping her tongue in a constant loop, she places her hands on Ron’s hips, and begins pulling him closer to her. This begins the agonizingly slow process of pulling him down her throat, she loves the feel of the head widening her gullet. She took one last breath through her nose, before bringing him the rest of the way into her mouth, and did not stop, until her nose was buried in the thatch of curly, blonde pubic hair. She kept her hands on his hips to keep him there for a couple of seconds, until her vision began to blur, and she began to see spots. Before pulling back abruptly, and bringing him out of her mouth, while she took several breaths, looking up at his concerned face to reassure him that she was fine.  
As soon as she got her breathing under control, Kim was back in front of him, hands grasping his hips, and pulling him back down her gullet, just as slow and deep as before. “Um… KP, your throat feels so good wrapped around this dick,” Ron groaned out, and he felt her hum in approval, causing his erection to twitch.  
Kim came up slowly this time, making sure to drag her oral appendage up the underside, before coming off of it, she looked up in his eyes, “I love sucking your cock, Ronnie,” she declared while stroking him. “Feeling you slide down my throat is one of the best feelings, I have ever felt,” Kim added, “following after how I feel when you eat that pussy, and even greater than that, like leagues better, is how I feel when you tell me, you love me. I dream of the day we begin fucking,” Kim admitted, and smiled when she felt his cock jump at her words, “do you like that, Ronnie, do you stroke this big, hard cock imagining how I’ll look as you plow this dripping, wet cunt? Do you imagine me screaming your name as you make me cum,” she asked as a devious grin sprouted from her lips? “You know how loud I get when you eat me out, you’ve seen me squirt like a fucking fountain with just your tongue. Can you imagine how much I’ll cum as you plunge this big, hard dick, inside me,” Kim chortled, and added, “and when you shoot your semen, it will be inside of me, you will never waste your seed inside of a condom with me Ron Stoppable? You know I’m on birth-control, so you won’t ever have to worry about that,” she continued in her thoughts, not yet at least, but some day Ron, your seed will take root within me. It will be the ultimate expression of our love for each other, I will be honored and elated to be the mother of your children.  
Ron could not take it anymore, her dirty talk was driving him up the wall, so he fisted all of her hair into a make shift ponytail and shoved that cock, back down her throat. It was what Kim had been waiting for, why she was talking raunch to him, because she wanted him to use her mouth tonight. She wanted to see the animalistic side of Ron, something that nobody else will ever get to see, when Ron stops being the loyal, steadfast, gentleman and takes what is his. Kim leaves her seat on the bench and drops to her knees, placing her hands behind her back, totally surrendering herself to this powerful man.  
Ron places the tip of his dick at the entrance of her mouth, and plunges his diamond hard shaft down her throat, her mouth is already open. She feels him at the back of her throat, her eyes remain open and do nothing but radiate trust, even as he bottoms out, she has totally turned herself over to him, at this moment, she is not teen hero, Kim Possible, she is not even Ron Stoppable’s girlfriend, she is his pussy. Her mouth is his pussy until he is ready for the real one, fuck yes, Ronnie, fuck this mouth like you will this pussy someday. Kim revels in his thrusts down her throat, she just loves letting him take her through the mouth, and feels pussy juice streaming down her thighs, she has a veritable puddle of arousal under her.  
My Ronnie wouldn’t need to use any foreplay if he decided to fuck me tonight, and right now, as turned on as I am, I think I’d let him if he asked, Kim thought as she gurgled around Ron’s dick. She keeps her eyes on his, letting her trust in him shine through her eyes, God, I love this man so much, and I trust him completely, with my body, with my life, and with my heart. I am his, his best-friend, his girlfriend, his woman, this mouth is his to fuck whenever he wants it, he has claimed me, my body, my life, and my heart, all belong to him. When it comes time for us to make-love, nothing will be denied to him, this pussy, this ass, these tits, are all for him, he can fuck them whenever he wants, however he wants, and I know he would never abuse them.  
Ron begins taking more erratic thrusts in her mouth, a sure sign that he was getting close. Kim begins adding her own motions to his, anything to keep him going until he gives her what she wants, his seed. She still keeps her hands behind her back, but the bobs of her head are as forceful as his thrusts, she wants her creamy snack. Finally, Ron yells, “get ready, KP, it’s gonna be a big’un,” before one final, shallow thrust, which leaves just the tip hovering over Kim’s tongue, “BOO-YAH-HA-HA,” he crowed!  
As he began to release in her mouth, he could see and feel Kim’s throat working to swallow his load, “gulp…” so good, she thought in euphoria, “gulp…” love this taste, she gushes in her mind, “gulp…” mm, last one, better savor it, gonna be a day or two before I can get anymore, she revels, “gulp…”, she pulls back as the last shot of Ron’s load is collected in her mouth, she even gives a powerful suck to be sure he is cleaned out. Kim opens her mouth to show him his last deposit, before closing her mouth, and, “gulp… ah,” she expressed, with a satisfied smile, “I can never get enough of your cum, Ronnie. I’ve never sucked anybody else’s cock, but I find it hard to believe that anybody would taste as good as you, dear.”  
Ron gives a small chuckle, and quips, “you know the Ron-man always serves up the best flavors, whether its in the kitchen or in the bedroom.” He brings her up into his arms and kisses her, a kiss she gladly returns, before pulling back and staring in her eyes, “of course, I only have one taste-tester in the bedroom, my bon-diggity girlfriend, Kim Possible, and if I have anything to say about it, that will never change, as long as I draw breath.”  
“Oh, Ronnie,” she says while tightening her arms and leaning her head into his chest, “I love you so much, and no man will ever touch me that way besides you.”  
They hear a knock on the door, realizing they have been in here longer than they intended. Ron pulled up his pants, and Kim goes to her locker to change her panties. Believe it or not, sucking Ron’s cock turns me on like a faucet, she thought, they meet by the door, open it to reveal Tara, in her own Senior Cheerleader uniform, pulling Josh Mankey in behind her by his sport coat. The two couples blush deeply, it seems Kim Possible was not the only one to hear about the tradition. They walk by each other with sheepish smiles, Kim, and Tara giggling at each other, while the boys give each other a thumbs up, the door closes, and they hear the door lock. Team Possible share a look before chuckling together, before heading to their respective busses.


End file.
